Damn
by Hikari-neko
Summary: A one shot song fic to the song Damn by LeAnn Rimes. Ryou muses about his yami. Slight Yaoi


Damn

Author's notes:  One day when I was listening to LeAnn Rimes' Twisted Angel CD, I came up with the idea of a series of songfics using her songs.  Here's the first, with Ryou musing to the song Damn by LeAnn Rimes.   

Warnings: Slight implied Yaoi and cussing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own any of LeAnn Rimes' music.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou's POV:

*You and I....  
there you go again when ya  
rub up my skin  
i have to catch my breathe  
I began to sweat   
oh..*

There.  You did it again.  Just a simple brush of skin that sends shivers up my spine.  It scares me.  It thrills me.  How do you know just how to send me spinning?

*Lips   
tracing down my neck  
and its scaring me to death  
I just learned to draw me to the clear  
just to push me off  
just to push me off the edge*

How did I ever get so captivated by your simplest touch?  You of all people, the one who slaps me away for the stupidest things, why you?  Why is it that the simplest brush of your silky hair sends my mind reeling?  It's like an addiction, a thrill I can't pass by.  

*Damn I hate the way you know me  
and Damn   
you kill when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
like this wont hurt  
like a favorite cursing every nerve*  
  


You know.  You tease me with it.  I hate how you know.  You can see right through me.  No one else sees, just the one I'd give my soul to touch, the one I'd sell my spirit to have.  I've already given you my heart… and you don't care.  

*damn   
I'm fightin and I'm losin it  
damn you  
your pullin and a pushin  
I'm wrestlin with  
I toss and twist  
til finally I give in  
damn...*

I remember that one night.  You came home delirious and refused to tell me why.  You just sat there, begging me to stay with you.  I swear it was an act just to break my heart further.  

*I hate being addicted  
only  
you would have predicted  
that I'd be told  
I'd want, so then   
you can see right through  
you can see right through my soul*

You held me that night, told me never to leave, but the next morning you pushed me away as if I were nothing more than a porcelain doll.  A broken porcelain doll.  A shattered piece of nothing that only exists for you to break further.  You always know just where to hurt me.  Damn you for that.  Why does the one person I love most have to be the one that hates me most?

*Damn I hate the way you know me  
and Damn   
you kill when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
like this wont hurt  
like a favorite cursing every nerve*

That night, when you held me like your only lifeline to earth, that was the happiest moment of my life.  For one night, I was complete, I was happy, only to be tossed broken to the floor when you next awoke.  Why does love have to hurt so much?  

*damn   
I'm fightin and I'm losin it  
damn you  
your pullin and a pushin  
I'm wrestlin with  
I toss and twist  
til finally I give in*

That night you told me that you would never hurt me.  You held me close, whispering loving thoughts in my ear.  How could you have known?  I had hid my feelings so well.  How could you have broken my heart like that?  

*I get wreckless, scared, confused  
I feel desperate  
soul for you  
and you know it  
you know it  
you know what I should do*  
  


Yet even though you hate me, even though you mock me for my feelings, I will never stop loving you.  I will always be yours; I will always be there for those rare moments of affection, even when I know they are just meant to mock me.

*Damn I hate the way you know me  
and Damn   
you kill when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
like this wont hurt  
like a favorite cursing every nerve*

Damn you.  Why did you have to break my soul in too.  I was always yours, my dark one.

*damn   
I'm fightin and I'm losin it  
damn you  
your pullin and a pushin  
I'm wrestlin with  
I toss and twist  
baby I give in  
damn...*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

Author's notes: I'm pretty sure you can tell who he's musing about… I hope you enjoyed ^_^  

-Cat


End file.
